


The NEW Redwall Abbey: Book 1: The Quest Begins

by scj_i_love_glee_a_lot_and_pll



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Adventure, Battle, Courage, Fantasy, Gen, Heartbreak, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scj_i_love_glee_a_lot_and_pll/pseuds/scj_i_love_glee_a_lot_and_pll
Summary: Jackin the (Young) Warrior and Jewelrose the Mousemaid are the best of friends in the famed Redwall. Along with Skylark the Squirrel, Sprucefur the Fleet (later)*, Skipper of Otters, Waterbreeze the Light (later), Lethanby the Hare, Harebella the Beautiful (later), Foremole Molard, and Mudder the Digger (later), they make quite a formidable group of friends! One summer, on a prophecy written by Martin the Warrior, the friends set out from Redwall to take back the legendary Warrior Crowns, tapestry, and sword that belonged to Martin the Warrior! Along the way, they meet many new friends, have some romance :), and battle lots of foes! When they come back, they are far different than the spoiled little brats of the Abbey Warrior (father of Jackin) and the elegant Rosalind, and the Abbey Mousemaid Champion (mother of Jewelrose) and the handsome Junilur. They all have become warriors!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Jewelrose the Mousemaid! I'm new to Redwall Abbey, btw! 
> 
> This story is the first book in a NEW Redwall Series! How exciting is that!
> 
> (Note: I go to middle school and I may not post VERY often, like every day, but I will try to!
> 
> NOT GIVING OUT ANY MORE SPOILERS!!
> 
> *=(LATER)=Means the main team will meet those characters later
> 
> READ THE SUMMARY ABOVE, PLZ!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Now ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prologue:

 

It was the minute before midnight on the first day of summer in Redwall Abbey! Every creature was sleeping peacefully. All of the gates were locked, and graylings swam softly about in the Abbey pond. All seemed quiet, peaceful, and silent....But that was to be broken soon.....For the attentive night listener, he or she would hear the east wicker gate lock was jiggling back and forth, clinking softly. Outside the east wall stood five evil-looking rats with dark black cloaks on their shoulders. The first one, a small but well-built rat called Ratscar, yelled "Quickly, you fool!" to the second rat, Evilblade, who was still fumbling with the well-made lock. The five evil vermin had come from the faraway island called Warking Saaeum-Eegiee, written in ancient Ratscript, which translated to Warking's Battles of Victory and were the personal aides of Queen Trixie and King Trafolde, the evilest pair of vermin royalty that anybeast had heard of, including all of the vermin recorded since the Abbey was built! King Trafolde, Slayer of All Woodlanders, Ruler of the World, and the Only White Rat, was actually the one and only descendant left of the legendary, famed for its ruthless slaying, White Rat Clan! He had fur as white as snow, only marked on his sides by a streak of silver fur, gleaming in the sunlight. His mate, Queen Trixie


End file.
